WHarris
Not to be confused with WHarristopia or Avatar of WHarris Although not one of the main founders of the Server WHarris is an Administrator despite his lack of technical knowledge about all things server based he has made himself useful with his skill as a builder and his prolific use of the BanHammer. Always willing to help those who would help themselves he is usually helpful but when is more prone to banning you or locking you in an obsidian cell than the other admins. Builder of many great monuments and cities including: Terra and WHarristopia Lore: When the universe was made and the world formed the land now known as New Terra was settled by the 4 mighty Administrators: Turvey the manager, who alters and maintains the state of the world and seeks to improve the lives of all. JackHair the Assasin, hunter of the great and weak alike. Who strives to maintain the balance between those with and without power. UkJamieuk the settler, tamer of the wild and worker of the land who toils to find new paradises and bring life to ancient wilds. WHarris the builder, creator of cities, raiser of empires and shaper of worlds who strives to improve all that he sees, whether it wants to be improved or not. WHarris arrived on the earth later than the other admins and soon began his work of improving the wild world around him. Under the behest of Turvey he began work on a vast city for the mortal people of New Terra who were few and scattered at the time. The city would be vast and well made, placed between a dense jungle and a vast snow forest the city was born. WHarristopia Born: The city of WHarristopia consists of 4 gates, 4 residential districts, 2 trade districts, 2 monuments one small and one titanic, a harbour, a bank, a court house and many other buildings. The city contains varied shops that provide a way for mortals to make a living, the majority of shops are owned by the city and its government, meaning that standards are always of a high quality but competition is both possible and encouraged. Although the city was made by WHarris he is not its ruler, that responsibility falls onto the Council of Mist, a secretive group consisting of a mix of Administrators, Knights, Nobles and even a few normal citizens. That take their meetings in the head of the great statue of "She" located in the centre of the Ring of Governance to the north of WHarristopia. The council rules over all aspects of life for all the people of New Terra and especially those residing in WHarristopia. Corruption of the Creator: Troubling rumours about the appearance of an avatar of WHarris in the Ruins of Zul'ol have led many to question his role in the world. While he has always been quick to condemn those who break the covenants of the land he had not been known to attack or seek to do much other than build. However recent reports from the brave Knight Hallelujah59 who had ventured into the recently discovered Ruins of Zul'ol told of how once reaching the final chamber of the site, Hal and his companion where attacked by an image of WHarris, Clad in diamond and wielding a sword of the same rare gem. The knight and his companion able to survive the assault, vanquish the avatar and make good their escape, returning to WHarristopia and reporting to the Council their endeavours. The recent appearance of a vast Frozen Gate forged from obsidian and the very bedrock of the planet to the north of WHarristopia is also thought likely connected to WHarris, although in what way no one is sure. It would seem that only one of the 4 Administrators would be able to construct such a monument, or if not them then another being of great power and unknown purpose.